Concealed Memories
by ShadeAllure
Summary: After defeating a rather powerful demon known as the Impure King and finally accepting who he really is, Rin encounters a complicated obstacle. What obstacle is that and how will Rin get past it? Now featuring Evilneko101 as coauthor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another brand new story. I wanted to start off by saying that I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **unfortunately and to please support the official wonderfully amazing story.**

 **I will come back to revise if I find that is needed.**

 **Please follow/favorite and review! Now presenting** _ **Concealed Memories**_ **!**

Slowly, ever so slowly, I sheathed the Kurikara which extinguished the blue flames I had burning as horns and that lit the end of my tail. I hung my head as I felt myself tremble. I couldn't help it. My whole body was shaking. I bit at my lips and sucked at them as I looked at my sword and then to the ground repeatedly.

"Okumura!"

"Suguro… Shura… I…" Even my voice was shaking. I slowly turned around as I sucked in my lips, trying to control myself. It only caused me to tremble even more. "I did it. I controlled the flame!" They both stared at me in awe as I glanced at my sword with a grin. "It still needs some fine-tuning but I can burn some things and leave others untouched!"

"Well…" Shura shrugged, "You could do that before like burning off clothes, leaving only underpants."

"Shut up," I barked. "But this time it was on purpose! Not unintentional like before!"

"Okumura! Bon!" Konekomaru yelled as he ran up with Shima and the other exorcists.

"Koneko! Shima! You're all right," Suguro questioned.

"Konekomaru!" I waved with my sheathed sword. "I can finally control my flame! I controlled it so I only burned the Impure King!"

"Yeah," Shima finally spoke. "That felt weird. The flame didn't hurt or even itch! But the fungus burned right away."

"That blue flame purified me and everyone else who encountered the gas. Such power… I can't thank you enough," Shima's dad stepped in.

I rubbed the back of my head while I chuckled, "Aw shucks… All this praise is embarrassing!"

"Okumura… Thank you!" Konekomaru snuffled. Was he crying? "You've got… To forgive me!" Yep, he is crying.

"Huh?! Wh-why're you crying?! Did something happen?!" Was he hurt or something?

Shima rubbed the back of his head from his own embarrassment. "Man… Koneko stews over stuff too much." He jumped when Suguro was now beside him, "Huh? Whaaat?! Bon! You're alive?! I thought you died. Heh, oh well…"

"Sorry to worry you," Suguro was worn out.

"Ha ha! Who's worried?"

I went up to Konekomaru as I rubbed his head to comfort him and to know everything was cool. Of course I needed to tease him some for him being emotional.

"Huh? Stop that…" He tried to push me away.

"Rin!" Everyone turned towards the voice.

I sprang up excitedly, "Oh! Yukio! You're okay too!"

"Shura, why is Rin here? Who let him out of solitary confinement?"

I looked towards Shura myself. "Well, uh, you know… I already apologized about that!"

"Check it out, Yukio!" I pointed my thumb to myself with a laugh, "I saved everyone here! I bet you're so surprised that it made your jaw drop off! Heh heh heh." I slowly calmed down as I became serious. "It won't be long before I surpass you!"

Next thing I realized was that I was punched in the jaw by my very own younger twin brother. He lost it as he began to yell. "Stop joking around! Do you understand the mess you're in?!"

I closed my eyes as I took a breath while biting my lip. My cheek began to sting. "Yes I do. I finally do." I spat out some blood. "I…" I slowly turned to look my brother in the eyes "… Am Satan's child. I cannot escape my power." He stared at me in shock. "I've always been afraid… To face it… To accept it. But…" Why am I suddenly so tired? My eyes feel so heavy. "… That was…" Where has my energy gone? I think if I just close my eyes for a moment then I'll be fine. "… Wrong…"

"Rin?!" Yukio shouted.

"Okumura…"

"Hey…"

Father Fujimoto… What should I do now? Tell me.

" _Idiot. Think about that for yourself?"_

Why did you save me?

Slowly I opened my eyes as drops of sweat trickled down my face. It's so hot. I stared at the ceiling while I tried to fight the tiredness. I really want to go back to sleep. I feel so weak and drained.

I heard a soft snore coming directly from my right ear as I felt a breath on my right hand. Slowly I turned to see a black cat with two tails and fur that was the color of chocolate covering the lower half if its face. It was sleeping next to my pillow. I sighed as I thought it was kind of nice. I wanted to pet the cat that strangely had two tails but I didn't want to disturb its rest and I was too exhausted to really move.

I glanced at my surroundings not recognizing where I was. I then saw a girl sleeping to my left on another futon. She had platinum-blonde hair and fair skin. Why was she sleeping next to me? How did I end up here, wherever I am? I found myself staring at the girl as she began to mumble.

"Mm… Hm?" Oh, shit! She's waking up! What am I going to do? "Rin… You're awake. I'm glad." Her green eyes were very kind and gentle.

I blinked. How did she know my name? "Um…" I got to admit, I was embarrassed or felt a bit awkward at the very least. "… Why are you sleeping here," I asked bluntly.

"I came in here to set up an IV drip but I fell asleep looking at your face." She smiled warmly as her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. "Because I've been up all night yesterday…" Why hadn't that freaked me out? What is she? A Stalker? Why was she staring at me while I slept? Was I sleeping here? "Good job, Rin. Suguro and those guys said you saved them."

I saved people? Who? Whose Sug-Sagua-that person?! I'm so confused. I couldn't wrap my head around anything. I bit my lip and looked back towards ceiling for a moment. Where's Yukio? I looked back to find she was still staring at me but this time it was with concern and worry.

"Rin… Is something wrong," she asked.

I need to play it cool. "O-oh, nothing. I… Uh, was just wondering where we are?"

"Oh, Suguro Family's Inn. We've been staying here for a couple of days." She tilted her head.

Huh?! Jolted up to a sitting position. That's not possible. I need to find Yukio or the old man. They must have some answers. Where are they?!

"Rin… Are you sure you're okay," the blonde asked.

"I-I'm fine." I noticed there were others here. There was a teen that had his hair dyed pink and another teen with dark-blonde hair with a hand puppet. They were both behind me and awake. Or maybe it was just the one with pink hair? Who are they? Gradually I got out of the futon to stand.

"Wait, you should rest," the girl warned.

I looked at her as I guess I needed to come up with an excuse to leave. "I need to, uh, go to the bathroom…?"

"Keep it down over there," another person from behind the dividers called over. I looked around to find purple hair girl laying on her side.

Who are all these people? How did I get to this inn? I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to find my brother or the old man, wherever they are, for possible answers.

I walked down a hall as people were glancing at me from time to time. I began to feel strange. Something was rubbing against my legs and the yukata. I looked down for a moment to catch a glance at something black. I stopped. Whatever that was looked like it was fur. I was staring at my feet and began to turn so I could see behind me as I slowly lifted the yukata. I began to see more of the black fur. I hesitantly grabbed at it and gave it a yank. Agonizing pain shot up my spine causing me to yelp. What the hell was that? That's when it hit me. It was a tail. It is a tail! I have a tail? I have a damn tail! When the hell did I get a tail?!

I looked around as people were staring at me. Did they see the tail? What's going on? I must be dreaming, right? Did I get into another fight and hit my head? Shit! If I did then the old man is sure to give me another lecture. Damn him and his lectures! If he starts his lecture, then Yukio is going to worry and give me his own lecture later on. What am I going to do? I am really not in the mood for another lecture. That hypocrite.

I palmed myself in the face with the frustration which caused the people to begin to whisper around me. I looked at them. They were talking about me. It was frustrating me even more. I clenched my fists as I hung my head trying to tune them out but I couldn't.

"Isn't he acting strange?"

"Doesn't he always act strange?"

"Did you hear how he saved everyone?"

"Yeah, but he is dangerous. Don't go near him."

"Ugh, shut up," I yelled as I sent a glare to them. At the same time, a bowl full of water began to boil so rapidly and quickly that it exploded. I blinked as I stared at the place the bowl once was in confusion. I didn't see what had happened to it, only heard. "I can hear… you," I finished with a whisper.

Everyone was silent as they stared at me not sure rather to be scared or confused themselves. I slowly walked away as I knew I wasn't wanted. Was that my fault? I somehow feel that it was. But how is that even possible? I wasn't even near that bowl. I didn't touch it. Perhaps someone set the heater too high. Was it even on a heater? I don't know. Whatever, it was a damn bowl.

Is something wrong with me? I wake up surrounded by strangers with at least one of them being a girl who seemed to know me. Next, I find that I have somehow grown a tail overnight and somehow gone from the monastery to an inn. Now, there are exploding bowls. What is going to be next? Was it due to one of the clergymen's cooking? This is why I told them to let me cook. Was the fish bad?

I walked into a room with some vending machines and decided to get myself a drink. I am rather thirsty after all. I looked at what drinks were available and began to make my choice when I got the feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around as I got my drink to discover my younger brother who looked to be asleep in a chair with his arms folded. That must not be comfortable.

"Oh! Yukio," I hoped he would wake up. What is up with his clothes? Was he wearing a school uniform? Yukio luckily glanced at me with tired eyes. "Have you been up since yesterday?!"

"Yeah…"

Seriously?! "Get in bed! You can't just lie around here!" Was he falling back asleep on me? How odd. Why was he up all night? "Bro, I need to talk to you. So don't go anywhere," I patted his head as I took a seat while taking a drink

"Aw man…" He whispered as he hung his head probably from a stiff neck is my guess.

"Don't give me a lecture either. I'm really confused." I slouched forward as I was hiding my eyes behind my hair.

"I'm too tired to lecture you right now, Rin. Yes, you deserve one but now isn't the time." Yukio took his glasses off to rub the sleep away from his eyes. "Why are you confused?"

I took a drink and placed the can down as I looked at the patterns on the yukata. How was I going to tell him? How did we get here? Where exactly are we? How did I get a tail? So many questions. Where do I begin? I gripped onto the yukata as I clenched my teeth.

"Rin…?"

I looked up to Yukio to look at him in the eyes. "Why aren't we at the monastery?"

Yukio looked confused. "Why on Earth would we be at the monastery?"

It was my turn to look confused. "Because we live there! Or have you forgotten? What are we doing at some random inn? Why did I wake up to these strangers? Which at least one of them seems to know me but I don't know how she did… I also have a tail, Yukio. A damn tail! And where the hell is the old fart?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story hasn't even been posted for a day and it has gotten so much attention already. :D Usually I update about once a month for my main stories such as** _ **Peer Into the Abyss**_ **so I normally don't do this, but since you guys are so awesome, here is a second chapter. It is short and pretty much dialogue driven. I hope you don't mind since I wrote this in such a short amount of time.**

 **A big thank you to BlueTreasure, Evilneko101, and crazydutchy for the reviews. Also thank you to everyone who has follow and/or favorite this story. 9 total people so far. You are all amazing!**

 **BlueTreasure: Awe, thank you! You made my day as well. :)** **I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Evilneko101: What is going to happen next? Well, we shall see together. Thank you for the support. ;)**

 **crazydutchy: Good idea. Thank you as luck will be needed. :D**

 **I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **. Please follow/favorite and review! Leave suggestions if you like and who knows? I may use them. ;) Enjoy chapter 2!**

Yukio's eyes shot up to meet mine. He looked concerned at first but then that changed to stern. Was he mad at me for something? Yukio sat up as he pushed his glasses up like he usually does when he is annoyed. "Rin," he sighed. "I don't have time for your games! So cut the crap! Why would you even joke about Father Fujimoto like that?! Why are you being so disrespectful towards him?"

I blinked. "Joke?" He thinks I'm messing around.

"Because of you and your recklessness, I have to file a report to the Vatican! And there is also your execution that you should be worrying about."

I never seen Yukio go off like this. What is he talking about? Vatican? Execution? My eyes were wide. "Ex-Execution? I'm going to be executed?! For what? By who?"

"I should have expected that you would forget. That's just like you," Yukio shouted.

I clenched my teeth together as I stared at the patterns on my yukata. My grip on the fabric tightened. Why is Yukio making everything more confusing? He isn't helping whatsoever. I thought he was the cool headed twin. "Yukio, since when do you become so angry? A-Are you… okay?"

"You told me you understood the mess you were in! RIn, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You're lucky that Mephisto is willing to protect you!" He stood up.

"Who? What are you talking about four-eyes?!" I also stood, "Fine. I don't need your help! I'll get Father Fujimoto instead. Hopefully he won't lecture me on things that doesn't make any sense!" I began to storm off only to have Yukio grab onto my wrist, not letting go.

Yukio's glasses were cover by a glare as he hung his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Rin? Are you afraid of yourself? Father Fujimoto...-"

Yukio stopped when the pink haired teen walked in and the room fell dead silent. The teen went up to the vending machine to get a drink and when he turned around, he finally noticed us.

"Oh, morning Mr. Okumura. Rin," he took a sip of his drink.

"Morning Shima. I take it you slept here." Does Yukio know this guy? I looked at my brother with a questionable look.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go home. Oh, Okumura, I was meaning to tell you but you got up so fast I never got the chance." Wait, is he talking to me? "Word is we head back to Tokyo in a couple of days. Ms. Kirigakure said we've got tomorrow off! So if it sounds like fun to you-"

"We're not in Tokyo?!" I interrupted.

Yukio sighed, "We're in Kyoto, Rin."

I rubbed my head as I sat down slowly. "I've never been to Kyoto before… I missed my junior high field trip…"

I changed cities overnight now, too? Didn't that girl say I've been here for at least a couple of days? I pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes. Why? I'm already confused and things keep getting more and more confusing. Is the old man back at the monastery or did he come with? I must have gotten into another fight. Why can't I remember getting here? How do these people know me? I began to ruffle my hair in annoyance with a groan. The same questions kept repeating themselves in my mind over and over again.

"Rin!"

"Earth to Okumura!"

I looked up at my brother and the pink haired teen. "Huh?"

"You've been acting weird since you woke up," the teen stated.

I blinked, "I-I have?"

"What do you mean, Shima," Yukio asked.

"When he woke up, Rin and Shiemi were talking and he seemed off, you know? I don't know how exactly."

Yukio looked at me as he began to stare. I raised a brow at him, "What is with the staring, little bro?"

"Oh, Rin. I told you that I can't keep cleaning up your messes. What are you doing? What did you do," Yukio asked.

"I didn't do anything! Why do you and the old man always assume I did something?!"

"Old man," the teen questioned.

Yukio sighed again as he adjusted his glasses once more. "He means Father Shiro Fujimoto, the man who raised us. Rin keeps bringing him up."

"Oh, you mean the late paladin, I remember."

"Hey! I am right here you know?! What the hell is a paladin? Where is the old man? Yukio, why haven't you been answering any of my questions? And how do you know this guy?" This is getting more than frustrating. How long have I been trying to get answers out of my brother? I still haven't gotten anywhere.

Yukio's eyes widened in shock and as he looked at me. "Rin, what are you talking about? This is Renzo Shima. You know him from cram school."

"Ow. How could you forget the coolest guy on your coolness ranking list," Shim-Shem-the pink haired teen's jaw dropped.

"Cram school? Yukio, you do remember that I've dropped out of school, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I had mentioned in last chapter, I normally update about once a month or every 4 weeks. However, this story seems to be the most popular story I have written thus far and it has only been out for a** _ **week**_ **. ^_^ This chapter is another short chapter. What do you like better: updates about once a week with chapters around this length or chapters once a month that is at least 2000 words longer? I'll let you decide.**

 **Did you hear the big news? Blue Exorcist is getting a new anime TV series! The trailer was released today at anime expo. It is coming out in 2017. I am so excited! :D According to resources, it will be covering the Impure King Revival Arc.**

 **A big thank you to Yukio Mustang, SilenceOfRain7 (and guest), RedFoxSpy, Evilneko101, and Busted China for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you to everyone who has decided to follow/favorite this story. You know who you are! I have gained 11 new followers/favorites since my last update! You are all really awesome! This is what is helping me update so often.**

 **Yukio Mustang: Thank you! I like to try to keep all the characters in character. You won't believe how hard it is for some characters. XP**

 **SilenceOfRain7 and Guest: Thanks for the double review. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **RedFoxSpy: Aww, thank you! I was worried that my writing wasn't very good and rather sloppy to be honest. Please enjoy chapter 3!**

 **Evilneko101: Oh, Yukio, why must you be so difficult? :P Because it is Yukio and that's his personality. It helps build suspense.**

 **BustedChina: Thank you so much! I hope it stays spot on! :D**

 **Whew! Sorry for the long author's note. Moving forward, I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **. Please follow/favorite and review! You may even PM me if you like. Please leave suggestions or ideas as I may use them. Enjoy chapter 3!**

They think I'm acting weird. I'm not! What's weird is my whole situation. Yukio has been acting like everything is normal. What's normal about this? What's normal about him getting so angry and acting like he's my mom? What's normal about me going to school or this cram school? What's normal about fellow students not being afraid of me? There is nothing normal about this!

"Cram school? Yukio, you do remember that I've dropped out of school don't you?" I looked at my brother worriedly. Didn't he know I've skipped tons of classes in junior high? Didn't he know that I didn't fit in? Didn't he know school wasn't for me? Didn't he know I've been looking for work? What is going on with everyone?

Yukio kept staring at me with wide eyes. "Shima, why don't you check in with your family? I need to speak with my brother alone."

"Oh, right. Good idea," the teen glanced at me with worried eyes before leaving.

I folded my arms as I leaned back in the chair. I was becoming impatient. With the frustration building, I could feel my damn tail trying to move within the yukata. Where the hell did this tail come from anyways? I bit my lips as I tried to ignore the tail to only noticed my canines were almost cutting into my flesh. I licked my teeth and found they were rather sharp and longer than I remember them being. My canines felt like fangs and I also had little fangs on the bottom row of my teeth, too. It was like I had teeth of a werewolf from what I could tell. I slowly brought a finger to touch a fang from the shock I was in.

"What the hell…," I whispered. "What's wrong with me?"

"Rin," Yukio adjusted his glasses as I looked up at him once again.

"Huh? You finally going to lecture me? I should have figured. However, I should be giving you one. I came to you for help and you're confusing me even more," I grumbled.

"You aren't playing around, are you?"

I raised a brow, "Man, what are you talking about?"

I watched Yukio as he didn't answer. He seemed flustered on what he was to do next. He started to pace back and forth as he thought. "We should probably head back sooner than we planned."

There he goes again. "Ugh! Stop with all this confusing talk you four-eyed mole-face! Tell me what is going on?!"

Yukio sighed, "We need to go see Mephisto and Shura." He grabbed me by the wrist to drag me with him as he pulled out his phone to text someone.

I blinked, "Who? What the hell four-eyes?! Let go! I can walk for myself, you know?" Where are we going? Who is Meph-Mef-Shu-She-whoever those people are?! Why can't Yukio answer my questions?

I followed my brother down a hall before he stopped at a door and knocked. "Come in," came a cheerful voice.

Yukio slid the door open as he walked in with myself to follow. The room was very opened with little to no furniture. At the end of the room was a tall man with dark purple hair and a goatee. He looked to have a dark purple antenna sticking out of his head that curled at the top. Did anyone notice those long black nails he had or those green eyes that seemed to glow? Maybe it was from his elegant white outfit. My first thoughts of this guy was how he reminds me of a clown except for the fact he was sitting on a cushion sipping on tea.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite twin exorcists. Bravo for the great work on defeating the Impure King! I couldn't have done it better." Even the way he talked was annoying.

E-Exorcists? Impure King? Yukio and I aren't exorcists. Demons don't even exist. I frowned in confusion and looked towards Yukio. How did he even know this guy?

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir Pheles. You know I wouldn't if it weren't important." Yukio glanced at me, "My brother seems to have… Forgotten the past few months from what I can gather."

"What you say?!" My eyes shot open wide. I've forgotten the past few months?! That's not-That can't be true! Isn't it the end of March?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It seems like all that I have heard from would like an update about once a week with a short chapter rather than once a month with a longer chapter. Challenge accepted!**

 **A big thank you to yukichicken, Yukio Mustang, Frwt, KawaiiiPotato, and Evilneko101 for the reviews! I can't tell you how awesome you all are. Also, thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story. I have gained 6 new followers/favorites since the last chapter. You are amazing!**

 **yukichicken: Aww! Thank you! You're very welcome. ^_^**

 **Yukio Mustang: If you like the description of Mephisto, you may be in for a treat this chapter. You'll have to read to find out. ;) I like to let my readers know that they don't go ignored. My reviewers are very important to me as they, like yourself, help a bunch to keep the chapters coming.**

 **Frwt: It's okay if you don't know. I've been busy with work and college so sometimes it is hard to get a longer chapter in. I'll try to make a mixture of long and short chapters in the future.**

 **KawaiiiPotato: I know what you mean! I always look forward to updates for my favorite fanfics and sometimes the wait kills me. I'll see what I can possibly due about a longer chapter in the future though!**

 **Evilneko101: Thank you so much! :D As for that special request, I'll see what I can do for you. ;) Give it a couple chapters.**

 **I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **as sometimes I wish I do. Please follow/favorite, review, and/or PM me! If you want any special requests or want to make suggestions, please feel free. Here is chapter 4 for your enjoyment!**

The words that my brother had spoken rang in my ears, replaying over and over again. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion. I kept my shocked gaze on Yukio in disbelief. What am I supposed to do? How am I to react? Have I forgotten the past few months? What is the date? Is this why I am so confused if that is true?

"Rin, you don't know where you are and you couldn't even recognize Shima. You keep bringing up Father Fujimoto like you don't know what has happened to him and you insist that you are no longer in school. Clearly you have lost some memories." Yukio had his attention back to the clown.

Something has happened to the old fart? Like what? I'm missing memories? How did I lose my memories? What happened to me?

The clown sipped on his tea. "Is that so?" Why did he seem a bit too calm? Who is this clown? He suddenly disappeared in a poof of pink smoke and appeared right in front of me causing me to jump back.

"What the hell?!" How did that clown do that? Magic?

He began to circle around me as he kept his forest green eyes on me as if he was inspecting me. It was freaky and made me feel uncomfortable. Why was he doing this? The clown then stopped and leaned down so he was eye level with me. He seemed to be studying my own eyes.

"Tell me, Rin Okumura, what is the last thing you remember, hmm? Do you know who I am?" He had his hands clasped behind his back.

I shook my head, "We-We never met, ya creepy clown!"

He smirked devilishly as he tapped my shoulder. "And you are rather rude my boy. I am a gentleman, not a clown. Please do not confuse the two." He turned around as he walked back to his seat.

I was about to tell him off but was cut off by the door immediately flying open. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight standing before me. If I had water in my mouth, I probably would have done a spit take in that moment. Wait, never mind, there is slight drool running down my chin. She, the woman standing in the door, had huge boobs. I've never… How can they be that big? Her shorts were also way, way too short that her butt was practically hanging out. Her top barely even covered her which revealed her tattoo or some sort of markings from her chest to her stomach. She had long red hair with blonde tips which reminded me a lot of fire that she let flow freely.

Ugh, she really needs to cover up! She's so distracting, I can't stop staring. Does she know the meaning of clothes? I really want to – Stop it! Look away. There is nothing to see here. There is no woman with really… huge… breasts. Damn it!

"What's going on, Yukio? Did something happen," the boob-I mean red head asked. "I thought you all were going to explore Kyoto."

"It seems dear Rin has amnesia," the clown stated. "He doesn't remember me," he pouted.

"Who would want to remember you," she tsked.

"Hey, take that back!" How old is this clown guy?

"Wait, he has what?!" The red head looked at me. Why is this happening to me? She walked up to me as she put her hands on her hips. For some reason I felt like I had to prepare to defend myself. "You better not be kidding around, kid."

Yukio adjusted his glasses, "I'm afraid he isn't."

"No way!" The woman's eyes widened. "How much did he forget?"

My brother looked at me questionably. I folded my arms and took a seat on the floor. "So, you really think I lost my memories? What month are we in?"

"Early August," Yukio stated.

I looked up to everyone in surprise. "No way!" I guess that explains the school uniform for Yukio.

"Rin, what do you remember last?" Yukio sat across from me.

I looked at him before I looked to the floor. "I left the monastery to go to the job center to find some work. It was taking forever! I was literally gone all night. But… That was yesterday… Or late March… Or whenever… I guess… You were going to start high school soon."

"You don't remember the past four months? Nothing at all?"

I shook my head. "I guess not? I don't know. To me, it hasn't been that long. I'm just... I wake up today and I'm here, not at the monastery. Then there are all these people that seem to know me." I scratched my cheek with my index finger as I tilt my head trying to think. I look at the clown to the barely clothed girl to my brother. "I'm really confused, okay?" I could feel my tail struggling through the yukata to move with my frustration. It was bothersome. I wish I could free it but that would require a change of clothes. "Ugh, how the hell did I get this damn tail?! And will someone finally tell me where the hell Father Shiro Fujimoto is?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a slightly longer chapter than the previous couple. YAY!**

 **I want to start off by giving a huge shout out to Evilneko101 for the huge help with this chapter. You are amazing! ^_^**

 **A big thank you to Evilneko101 and KawaiiiPotato for the reviews! You both are really awesome! I also cannot forget those who decided to follow and/or favorite this story. Thank you! I have gained 8 new followers/favorites since the last chapter.**

 **Evilnecko101: Thank you! Hopefully we get to see lots of Shura in future chapters. :)**

 **KawaiiiPotato: I haven't been getting all my notifications either so don't worry. I'm glad you found out about the update though. You're welcome for the reply. Look, you have another mention. :P I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Remember I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **. Please leave reviews as those help a lot. Oh, don't forget to follow or favorite. If you want to PM me, that's cool, too. Now, enjoy chapter 5!**

The room fell silent at my outburst and everyone had their eyes on me. Why are they so quiet?! Yukio knows I hate silence; it always makes me feel uneasy. Are they trying to hide something from me? Yukio looked like he was having an internal battle with himself while the big breasted girl was staring intently at him, as if waiting for something. But what?! I didn't know, and frankly, it was pissing me off. That creepy clown on the other hand had this smug smirk on his face, as if he knew something I didn't. Shit, I wanted so badly to slap that smirk off his stupid face!

"What's is going on? Why doesn't anyone want to answer?! Where is the old fart," I demanded for the second time.

"Come on, wimpy four-eyes, tell him," the red head-boob lady said earnestly, nudging Yukio in the side as if to get him moving.

He adjusted his glasses in an agitated fashion and glared at her. "It isn't that simple! How am I supposed to tell him-" He cut himself off, sighing heavily.

Whoa! Yukio sounded pissed! Did something happen to the old man after all? No, there's no way, right? He's too stubborn to have something happen to him.

"Rin," my brother finally sighed. "Father Fujimoto is... is d-"

"Back at your monastery," the clown abruptly interrupted.

The arura around the room change. It was like a flip had switched. "What the hell?! What are you doing, you asshole," the huge breasted lady demanded.

I blinked in confusion. Why are they so upset with him for saying that?

The clown guy continued, blatantly ignoring both Yukio and the red head's outraged faces. "In fact, I'll take you to see him right now! Eins…"

"Sir Pheles, don't," Yukio cried.

The clown flamboyantly continued while I on-looked in confusion. "Zwei…"

"Don't do this to him," the red-head yelled.

What the hell is going on?

"Drei!" He suddenly he grabbed my wrist in a vice-like grip and snapped his fingers. In an instant, a poof of pink smoke enveloped the two of us with Yukio's and the red-head's screaming fading away.

I coughed as I tried to wave the pink smoke away from me with my free hand. "What…," I coughed, "the hell?"

When the smoked cleared I found myself in street clothes. This made me feel free as my tail was no longer trapped. It was quite a relief. I looked around, taking in the sight of the outside of the monastery I grew up in. I was in the grave yard with the clown standing next to me. "How did I get here?!"

"Ah, here we are." He said, either ignoring or not hearing me. My gut told me it was probably the former.

I followed his gaze to... a grave? We were standing in front of a grave. I stared at him, only noticing at that moment his change in attire. He now had a top hat that I swear wasn't there before along with a cape that flapped in the wind. The shadow from the brim of the hat shadowed his eyes, but I could feel him peering at me with those strange green eyes. He pointed towards the tombstone with his now gloved hand, gesturing for me to read the name, "Here he is!"

I followed his hand. My eyes shot opened as I read the name:

Father Shiro Fujimoto.

No! No. No. No. NO! This is not happening. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. I gripped my own hair and began to pull to be sure that I wasn't dreaming.

Hesitantly I looked from the clown to the gravestone and back again several times with a horrible, even terrifying feeling swirling in my gut.

Father Shiro Fujimoto.

No. Nope. Not real. It can't be real. The old fart is way too stubborn to die. This has to be a grave belonging to someone else. It just has to be. I read the name again:

Father Shiro Fujimoto.

I read the name over and over and over again until I began to feel dizzy. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to throw up but I couldn't. I could feel the tears fighting their way to my eyes. I clinched both my teeth and fists. There is no way this is happening. I could feel myself begin to shake. How could I forget the person who had raised me had died? A tear or two made their way down my cheeks. I brushed them away with my sleeve when suddenly I was pissed.

I whirled around and grabbed the clown by the collar, yanking him down to my level. "Is this your idea of some sick joke?! Because if it is, it isn't funny! Do you see me laughing, you bastard," I demanded as my low growl escalating into a shout.

The damn clown only smirked in my face and was unfazed by my behavior. "Why don't you read the name on the headstone again and see if I'm joking?"

I looked at the name on the grave once more. I didn't want to. I really, really didn't want to, but still, I did. I stared at it. Something told me to look away, to not believe in what I was witnessing. Why was I even listening to this clown? He could be lying to me, right? He could be deceiving me. I should just run into the monastery and see if the old man is there for myself unless he left on one of his so called 'exorcisms.'

I couldn't just run away though. I suddenly let go of the clown's shirt collar and looked away, swallowing the bile in my throat. I didn't even want to begin to think about it, but this clown might not be messing with me. I need to talk to Yukio. Yukio would tell me, right? I swallowed again and looked up at the clown, whose smirk only grew larger at the look on my face. That bastard.

"Take me back to Yukio right now," I spoke flatly.

"Already? Why, it's only been a couple minutes," the clown acted as if he was hurt.

"This isn't up for discussion! Take me back! Now," I yelled.

"Very well. Eins, zwei, drei!"

In another puff of pink smoke, we were sent hurtling back in front of a pissed looking red-head and my borderline hysterical twin brother. Yukio leapt towards the clown.

"Yukio, don't," the red-head began to shout but it was too late.

Yukio tackled the clown to the ground, slamming his head against the floor. "Where did you take my brother? What did you show him?! Tell me now!" Yukio screamed in his face.

The clown only grinned and I yanked Yukio off of him. "Yukio," I shouted.

"Rin," Yukio shouted back, looking miffed and struggling in my arms, trying to get out of the vice-like grip I had around his waist.

"Yukio." I firmly said, leveling eyes with my distressed twin.

Yukio finally relaxed, sending one last hateful glance towards the clown – who was miraculously standing and unharmed – then looked at me, sighing as I let him go. "What?"

I took a deep breath, fearing his answer but needing to hear the words. "Yukio… I need to know about the old man. Father Fujimoto… Dad is… He's dead, isn't he," I asked quietly.

Yukio looked very, very conflicted for a minute, before finally, he sighed out what I was dreading the answer would be. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to start off this chapter with a huge announcement: Please join me in congratulating Evilneko101 as my official coauthor for this amazing story! ^_^ Thank you for accepting the offer.**

 **A big thank you to Evilneko101, OrangeWolf4, Attackoneverything, FireWolf2012, and KawaiiiPotato for the reviews! Each review helps this story continue on and update as quickly as it does. Also, thank you for all those who decided to follow and/or favorite this story. I have gained in total 5 new followers/favorites. You are all awesome!**

 **Evilneko101: Thank you and welcome to the team!**

 **OrangeWolf4: Keep an eye open as I update this story once a week, typically every Sunday. ;)**

 **Attackoneverything: Awe! I hope you continue to enjoy because we are just getting started.**

 **FireWolf2012: Aren't cliffhangers the best? ;) They keep you interested, don't they? XP**

 **KawaiiiPotato: Awe! I'm happy that I made you feel for Rin. That makes me feel like I am doing a good job with the writing and for my new coauthor as well. I wonder how this chapter might make you feel.**

 **I do not own** _ **Blue Exorcist**_ **. Please review as well as follow and/or favorite. You may PM as well! Each review helps! Now, presenting chapter 6!**

"Where is the old fart?"

The long anticipated answer had been given, and it was the answer I had least expected. I'd asked time and time again, and sure enough, I'd gotten what I wanted. I got my answer. But not the one I wanted. The old man... Ugh, I guess it's long due I addressed him properly, huh? Dad is dead. But that wasn't where it ended because for some damn reason, I... I had no memories of this. I was missing a good chunk from this year. But why? What...What even caused this? How did this happen? Is it permanent? Can this be fixed? What-

And suddenly, my heart dropped when I thought of something else:

What else have I missed? Oh God. This wasn't happening.

Questions whirled around the insides of my brain, my vision swimming. So many damn questions. Okay, Rin, breathe. Get your priorities straight. First things first. A lump began to form in my throat when I went to speak, blocking every word from pouring out. I could feel my eyes begin to well up but I pushed the tears back. No, nope. Not going to cry. Not happening. I painfully swallowed the lump in my throat whilst feeling very foolish.

Eventually, I choked out the first thing on my mind. "H-How? How did the old man die?"

I almost winced at the strangled voice that emerged from the confines of my throat. That wasn't my voice, was it? Yukio and... and... What was her name again? Sh-Shor-Shur... Come on! That big breasted red-head and Yukio glanced at one another. Why was Yukio relying on others to help him with all my questions? I don't understand. He couldn't answer any of them himself, why? Why why why?! Why bring me to a bunch of strangers?! Oh jeez, I can already feel a headache coming on.

"He...," my brother started quietly. "He died protecting you."

Protecting me?

I probably got into some horrible fight. That sounded the most like me. Oh, I bet this was all my fault, wasn't it? It always is. God dammit! Why was I so reckless? It's all my fault. My mouth went dry. I couldn't look at anyone knowing it was my fault, so I focused on the floor. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was probably my fault, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I needed to hear it myself.

"From... what?" Oh God, I don't want to hear what I might hear.

"From Father, of course," the clown stepped in.

My head shot up. What? My brow furrowed. I don't understand. "Dad died... protecting me from himself?"

The bastard of a clown started to laugh at my expense and I felt my heart seize in anger. What the hell was so funny?! Was this some goddamn joke to him!?

"Goodness, you really are clueless." He chuckled, wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes.

I sent a glare his way. "Yeah, well, who asked you?! Who the hell are you anyway?!" I snapped, my temper getting the best of me for a moment.

"My, aren't you the little demon." the clown sneered, clearly mocking me.

I faltered slightly, memories from the past popping up. "Hey! I-I'm not a demon, got that?!"

His grin grew wide. "My name is Mephisto Pheles," he vivaciously bowed, that weird cape sweeping behind him. "I'm the president of True Cross Academy."

True Cross Academy? Isn't that Yukio's high school? Yeah, yeah! That is! Are you seriously telling me he's the headmaster of that school?! There is no way that is true, that's definitely bullshit.

"I'm also the director of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross..." He stated proudly, before adding slyly, "... and your guardian."

What?! Okay, I had to draw the line in the sand somewhere. This was totally bullshit. There's no way this is true, right? This creepy clown is… No! Screw that! And what's the Knights of the True Cross? No, never mind, that can wait, if he even is, how did this guy become my guardian?! I wanted to gag at the very thought.

"Rin… Father Fujimoto... He," Yukio sighed. "He died by the hands of the most powerful demon."

Demon? I blinked, "Yukio, demons don't even exist."

"That is where you are wrong, dear boy," the irritating clown spoke. I had the sneaking suspicion he was going to say something completely world shattering that I was going to hate, judging by how he told me Dad was dead.

Oh, have mercy on me, please!

"You wondered why you had a tail, did you not?" He loomed over me, and I resisted the urge to back away. "Your ears, teeth and tail are all because you are a child of a demon." He continued, oblivious to my discomfort.

I froze in place. I was...I was… What?! I heard Yukio let out a loud sound of shock at the bluntness.

"Mephisto, what the hell are you playing at?!" The red head demanded.

"I'm... I'm what?" I could feel my hands begin to shake.

"Why, my dear boy,"

"Sir Pheles, don't-!" Yukio shouted, lurching forward.

"You are the child of the demon of all demons, you…"

"Don't!"

"… Are the…"

"Don't say another damn word!

"… Son of Satan," Mephisto finished, a dark glint in his eyes.

And just like that, my whole world crumbled around me and for the second time that day, my brother flew at 'Mephisto'. I didn't bother to stop him this time. The red head darted forward and encased him in her arms, preventing him from tackling Mephisto.

I was in shock. I... I've always been haunted by everyone around me calling me a monster. Calling me a freak and a demon. Everywhere I went, without fail, I was always reminded. And the old man-Dad had always told me otherwise, reassuring me that I was human. But he lied, didn't he? It looks like everyone was right. They were always right. I hope they're proud of themselves because I'm actually a demon. I am a monster. I'm a freak. No. No, no, no. It's not true. It can't be. This asshole of a clown was just messing with me, right? That's why Yukio is so mad. Dad wouldn't lie to his own son, right?

I don't understand. Goddammit, I'm... I'm human, right?! There are people out there who are way more demonic than me! But... But I've got a tail. And sharp teeth. And pointed ears.

Oh no. Oh no no no. I really am the son of Satan, aren't I? Wait, no. No. Not Yukio too, right? He wasn't a monster like me too, was he?!

"Yukio! Don't tell me your-!" I began.

He shook his head, stopping his struggling in the red heads arms, who'd restrained him this time instead of me. "I'm completely human."

I bit my lip and looked to the floor trying to process everything. How am I just finding this out about myself?! I don't understand how I never had a tail before if I was born this way.! What does this have to do with the old man's death anyway, huh? How does me being the son of Satan even connect with Dad – Should I even call him Dad anymore?! – dying?!

I don't understand.

I shakenly spoke, "How does this relate to the old man's death?"

Yukio looked down at the floor, not meeting my eyes. "... Satan possessed him, which resulted in his death. Father Fujimoto… Dad couldn't be saved. There was nothing that could have been done," Yukio explained. "I'm sorry, Rin."

This was too much to handle at once. I can't. I glanced over at the clown. He was still smiling. I can't... I can't do this. My head is spinning. I can't even breathe. I can't handle this anymore. I can hear my own pulse pounding rapidly in my ears. Everything was staring to spin and my heart seize to the point that it hurt. I can't breathe. It's too much to handle. Oh God, help me!

I don't understand.

' _Freak.'_

Stop.

' _Monster.'_

Stop!

' _Demon.'_

STOP!

And suddenly I bolted out of the room and out of the inn. The people and surroundings whirled past me. Yukio and the red head shouted after me but their efforts were quickly fading into the background and finally into nothingness. Where was I headed? I obviously had no idea and I didn't give a damn. I needed to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You are all in for a treat. This is the longest chapter of the story thus far so I hope you enjoy.**

 **A big thank you to KawaiiiPotato, Attackoneverything, and inlovewithshizaya for the reviews! I appreciate it! Thank you to all that decided to follow and/or favorite this story as well. You know who you are. I unfortunately did not keep track this time on how many I gained but it was quite a few. Seriously, for all the review and follow/favorite this story, this is what helps drive it forward. Thank you!**

 **KawaiiiPotato: I hope you like the longer chapter. I wonder how you will take this chapter. Aren't cliffhangers your best friend along with Mephisto? XP Haha, thank you!**

 **Attackoneverything: Aren't I just mean? I keep putting Rin through Hell. I'm sorry. :( But it makes one hell of a story, doesn't it?**

 **inlovewithshizaya: Haha, good thing you found the story. You would be missing out on something. I hope you like it.**

 **Before we get started on chapter 7, I am going to pass the rest of this off to my coauthor.**

 **Yo! It's Evilneko101 here; I'm writing this chapter for the most part! I hope you're enjoying ShadeAllure's fantabulous story, because I like writing/beta-ing it! Now, just to note, this chapter will be mainly 1st person, but near the middle, we'll have a third person POV in which we spectate Yukio before switching back to Rin.**

 **Thank you, and enjoy!**

When I came back to my senses after my little freak out, my heart was pounding viciously in my chest, my lungs were burning, and yet I was still running. My agile legs pumping at an incredible rate as I ran... somewhere... at an astounding pace. To be dead honest, I wasn't really sure where I was going, I was just kind of letting my feet carry me someplace. Somewhere away from all this nonsense. My thoughts were clouded, I felt light-headed and my head was spinning, but regardless, I shook it off. I just kept running, ignoring the shocked shouts of bystanders that I zoomed past.

Nothing mattered to me now, all I cared about was getting away. This was just way too much to take in at once, and I needed to process this somewhere else before I flew off the damn handle.

The surrounding area went from city to forest, and my feet crunched against dead and dried leaves. I raced past trees, moss, rocks and whatever else, running farther down the trail and startling several hikers along the way. Minutes went by and the trail soon disappeared beneath my feet, leaving me running blindly through the woods. Minor setback. Don't care. Need to run. I've got to let it go. Let it go, Rin! Ahahahah... hahaha... haha... ha... haha... ha.

Suddenly, I stopped. Seriously? Am I kidding myself right now?! Where in the hell did that even come from? Oh jeez, I'm starting to lose it, whatever that meant. I... I don't even know whether to laugh or just cry at the fact that I'm actually going insane! Haha! I feel like I'm dying right now, holy crap. Shaking my head at my own ridiculousness, I broke into another sprint, gulping down deep breaths of air as I went along, even though my lungs ached for more. My arms pumped by my side as I crashed through underbrush and bramble, completely oblivious as they tore my arms and legs into ribbons, small rivulets of blood dribbling out of the tiny wounds.

Briar and branches skittered out of my way as I ran, the trees thinning out. I burst through a bush (ouch, thorns!) and found myself in a clearing. Suddenly, my left foot rammed against something and I let out a surprised curse as I flew forward, tripping over a rather large rock. I landed flat of my stomach, the wind getting clear knocked out of me as the front of my body was scraped viciously against the ground and my skin was torn open. Wow, what was I supposed to be? Cheese on a grater? Ouch! I groaned, rolling over and trying to get in a breath. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, pounding against the skin that confined it and I laid on my back, slowly regaining my breath.

God, how long have I been running? Where am I?

I rolled back on my stomach, my palms stinging against the dirt and sat up on my knees. I went to stand but gasped and fell back down when a sharp pain shot up my left ankle. Great. Twisted it. Easing myself up again, blood oozing out of the numerous scrapes on my knees, I leaned mostly on my right leg and didn't put a lot of pressure on it. The air twisted around my head, tickling the back of my neck, and playing with my feathery locks of raven black hair. I looked around to see that this was not, in fact, a clearing.

This was the edge of a cliff.

A cold feeling washed over me when I realized that, if I hadn't tripped, I probably would've toppled right off the cliff. That'd be a pathetic way to go out, right? Jeez. Sighing a bit at my own idiocy, I shifted my weight to my left leg, realizing my mistake too late. But... instead of pain like I'd expected, nothing happened. Didn't I twist my ankle? I looked down, expecting to see a swollen bruised ankle as well as several cuts and bruises but… there was nothing.

What... the hell? I flipped over my palm, and watched in morbid fascination as the scrapes on my palm slowly stitched themselves back together, until the skin was back to being as pale as ever without a single scar. Holy shit! Wow. I really was a freak, wasn't I? Slowly, my hand sank back down lower and lower until it went back to swinging limply at my side, and my shoulders slumped. Right. That was why I was running away. Sighing, I plopped down on a fallen tree and rested my chin in the palm of my newly healed hand. What... what _happened_ to me?

 _The smell of burning flesh, decay, and ash was strong in the air, making me feel sick. A feeling of utter panic overwhelmed me and I resisted the urge to throw up. I groped up at nothing before my hand wrapped around something hard, thin, and sturdy that I've been struggling to reach for: The Koma sword. All that ran through my mind was how it was going to provide me the strength I needed to get out of this mess. The words the old man and Satan had said about the sword replayed in my head over and over again. I stared at the sword for several moments while I held onto the priest's body in my left arm. I hesitate for a moment, before my eyes filled with steely determination, my mind made up._

 _"You old fart! I still haven't shown you I've grown up! Don't you die on me!" I yelled, and with a steady resolve, I yanked the sword from the sheath._

 _Blue flames danced along the blade until the sword was completely drawn. An eruption of blinding blue light filled the room as the flames coated my body and danced around my fingers as an overwhelming sense of power briefly stunned me. Shades of blue swirled before my eyes, and letting out a scream born of intent, I jumped to only swing down the sword and the gate burned into nothingness, completely obliterated._

I jerked back and fell off the fallen tree trunk, gasping for air. Shaking wildly, bile crept up my throat and I leaned to the side, throwing up. When I finished, I sat back and held my face in my hands. What...what the HELL WAS THAT?! What the hell was that supposed to be?! Why did I... why did I have to see that? Shakily, I wiped my mouth, ignoring the awful taste that still lingered and stood up. I stumbled over to the edge of the cliff, away from the acidic smell of my own vomit. Breathing deeply, I swung my legs a bit and looked out at the city of Kyoto. Oddly enough, this cliff overlooked the entire town. Hell, I could see the Inn from here. I must've run a long way.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and leaned on my left arm, enjoying the view for a minute. Look, there's the Kyoto Tower... I think? Maybe I could visit that place. I remember that I was supposed to come to this city for a field trip years ago, but I skipped out on it. Better late than never, right? Sight-seeing might help me get my mind off of all this bullshit. Slowly standing up, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and shaking myself, trying to push those images out of my thoughts. I followed my own trail of destruction (did I really crash though all of these bushes?) back to the actual trail.

* * *

Yukio burst into the room where he was told his students were meeting up before the Kyoto trio were to take the rest of the class on a tour around the city. The door slammed open loudly, effectively startling them, eliciting a few shrieks of surprise as a couple jumped.

"Yuki!" Shiemi jumped in surprise, eyeing his disheveled state. "Are you okay?"

"Jeez, try not to give us all a heart attack!" Shima shook his head, holding a hand over his heart.

Gasping for air, Yukio tried to form a sentence but in his state of panic, all he could form were broken sounds that vaguely resembled words. Suguro stared at him in confusion.

"Shima! Don't be so disrespectful," Konekomaru reprimanded. "I apologize for his behavior, Mr. Okumura-" He broke off, looking Yukio up and down.

"What spooked you? A ghost or something," Izumo blandly asked, looking up at Yukio.

"Guys, shut up! He's trying to say something," Suguro barked and the group fell silent – Izumo surprisingly not arguing.

"I... It... It's... R-R... Rin," Yukio panted. "It's Rin."

The room fell so quiet that a pin drop would have sounded like a loud drum.

"What happened to Rin," Shiemi demanded, standing up.

"H... He ran... away... somewhere. I n-need help... finding him..." Yukio gasped out.

"What's going on, Teach?" Suguro asked, quirking a brow.

"Are you dumb or something? He literally just said Okumura ran off somewhere! And he's kind of panicking right now. _Obviously_ something bad happened, you absolute meat-head." Izumo scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"You know, you're a real piece of work! Are you seriously incapable of not being a brat for more than a minute-!" Suguro started, standing up before being cut off by Konekomaru.

"Bon! Behave yourself!" He reprimanded. "Don't go starting something. This is serious."

Reluctantly, Suguro slowly sat back down, glaring at Izumo.

She sniffed in disdain and looked over at Yukio. "Now, what happened? What can we do for you?"

Yukio, having regained his breath, cleared his throat and leveled eyes with all his students. "I apologize for my behavior, but my brother became overwhelmed because of... events... and he ran off. He's pretty freaked out and I may need help in regards of finding him before he hurts himself or someone else. So, I'm asking if any of you would be willing to help?"

Suguro snorted. "Wow. Seriously, it is this early in the morning and that moron's already causing trouble. What an idiot." Bon shook his head, pushing down the twinge of concern that leaked into his head. "Yeah, I'll help. Gives me an excuse to cuff 'im on the head for being stupid."

"Whatever. That dolt better not be wasting my time." Izumo rolled her eyes.

A tick mark appeared on Suguro's forehead. "If you could be less of a bitch about this, that'd be great-!"

"Bon, quiet." Shima socked him on the shoulder, before looking up at Yukio. "I'd be happy to help. Okumura is a good guy after all."

Konekomaru looked briefly conflicted, before sighing. "I'm in. Okumura saved us all, this is the least we can do to repay him."

"Of course I'll help, Yuki! Rin's my friend!" Shiemi burst out with a surprising amount of gusto.

Yukio sighed in relief, grateful to have the extra help. "Okay, here's what we'll do. All of us will cover a different part of the town in search of him. Keep your phones ready and contact Shima, Konekomaru, or Suguro if you get lost since they know the city. Contact me immediately as soon as you find him. I have a couple ideas on where he might be. Now, Suguro..."

* * *

Jeez, finally. It had taken about half an hour, but I'd managed to get back into the main city and found my way to the tower with the help of a couple kind citizens. I marveled at the view from Kyoto Tower, staring out from the area where you could use those binocular thingies to overlook the town. This... was actually pretty damn cool. The old man might like to see this sometime. And suddenly, a cold feeling washed over me when I remembered. Oh yeah, he's dead. That's right, I'd almost _forgotten_. You know, just like I've forgotten everything else from the past few goddamn months.

How nice.

Sighing, I backed away from the open area and leaned against the wall behind me, the unfamiliar faces of bystanders flitting around me left and right. A little girl with big green eyes looked over at me and, not wanting to look grumpy in front of a child, I made a silly face at her and shot her a wide smile. She giggled and chased after her mother. Slowly, the grin I'd flashed at her faded away and suddenly I felt very alone. What was I supposed to do, now that that old fart was gone? Or, what _have_ I been doing all this time?

Too many frickin' questions.

I'd run off to forget about all of this for a little bit (now that I think about it, Yukio's probably losing his shit. Oops.) but regardless, the thoughts were still plaguing my mind. Damn. Shaking my head, I popped up from the wall, exploring a bit more and pushing the thoughts away. Not today, Satan-

Okay, let's not think about Satan either. Still not over that yet.

I wandered around the area, going down several flights of stairs, when suddenly the back of my neck prickled. Was someone watching me? I looked behind me slowly and my eyes met a pair of caramel colored brown eyes. The person stared at me for a solid five seconds, before he looked pissed. Very, very pissed off.

"Okumura!" He yelled, attracting attention from other bystanders.

"Eh?" Was all I was able to so eloquently say.

He bolted towards me and all I could dumbly think of was how cool his piercings were before his fist became well acquainted with my face.

 **Ouch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SHIT! I'm so sorry for not updating last week! With summer classes over and school starting this upcoming Monday, things have been kind of hectic for me. Please forgive me! :'(**

 **A big thank you to Attackoneverything, inlovewithshizaya, NaruShika-Forever, and KawaiiiPotato for the reviews! I'm sure you know by know what I'm going to say next but I'll say it anyways: You are all amazing! Lots more followers and favorites gained again.**

 **Attackoneverything: Oh, wait until you see what we have instore for Rin.**

 **inlovewithshizaya: I don't know. Can you hit someone with glasses? :P Haha, Bon does not know Rin has amnesia… yet! Hopefully this chapter helps you with the timeline. Also, don't forget this is Bon. Do you really think he is going to stop hitting Rin?**

 **NaruShika-Forever: Doesn't he? :D This is why I love Bon. He knows exactly what to do. ;)**

 **KawaiiiPotato: It is wonderful to hear from you again! My coauthor, Evilneko101, is amazing! She came up with all of last chapter herself. Cliffhangers are everyone's best friend. Muahahaha! As for your other questions, I'm sure they will be answered in this chapter.**

 **The majority of this chapter was written by Evilneko101. I wrote the beginning and edited the rest.**

 **Before we start chapter 8, here is Evilneko101 with a short message:**

 **In the previous episode- er, chapter...**

 _"Okumura!" He yelled, attracting attention from other bystanders._

 _"Eh?" Was all I was able to so eloquently say._

 _He bolted towards me and all I could dumbly think of was how cool his piercings were before his fist became well acquainted with my face._

 **And now...**

Before I could even think to react, I was sent plummeting to the ground and slammed against it, my shoulder taking the brunt of the damage.

"OW! What the hell is wrong with you, dude?!" I could taste copper in my mouth and on my lips.

Who is this guy? Who does he even think he is?! Did he seriously want to get into a fight with me right _now_ , of all times? Why did he punch me?!

"What do you mean, what the hell is wrong with _me_?! What the hell is wrong with _you_?! You really are an ass, you know that?!" He yanked me up by the collar of my shirt, spit flying in my face as he yelled.

I tried to pull away but he obviously wasn't intending on letting go anytime soon.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?! Dammit, let go of me!" I yelled back.

This guy was seriously pissing me off! If he didn't let go of me this instant, I swear on everything good and holy I'm gonna-

"Why'd you gotta run off like a coward and make everyone worry?! Is it your personal goal to give your brother a goddamn heart-attack or something?! Because you're makin' some damn good progress! What were you thinking, you moron?!" The angered teen shook me, making me choke slightly while being flung around.

That's it! Without thinking, I instantly drew my fist back.

 _I had a grip on the old monk's robe and I whirled around to face the two-tone haired teen. "And Suguro..."_ _My fist curled tightly into a ball as I drew it back, yelling. "You jerk!" A burst of cursed blue flames danced upon the top of my hand as I hurled my fist into his cheek._

 _The brat was sent flying backwards, a light burn on his quickly swelling cheek._

 _"B... Bon!"_

 _"Was... That a flash just now?"_

 _The teen stood as he rubbed his bruised cheek and spat up blood. "Why you..."_

"Why you..." The stubble face brushed his cheek as he got to his feet, "For the second time this goddamn week too-!"

I froze, staring at the hat wearing teen in front of me who, I realized with a jolt, looked livid. He sprang up and grabbed me by the wrist this time.

"Seriously?! Cut the shit already, Okumura! Come on, we're going back to your brother."

He knows Yukio? "No!" I refused, yanking my wrist out of his hand. "I don't even know you!"

I began to stalk off in the opposite direction, having both a new memory to process and boiling anger to manage, but this asshole was persistent. Great. He grabbed my shoulder to forcibly turned me to face him.

"What the hell? Seriously, drop the act already, it isn't funny anymore!"

"Why does everyone think I'm screwing around?!" I barked. "This isn't a goddamn joke!"

That had something of an effect on him. He froze in place, my words finally registering through that very thick skull of his. Slowly, he turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"You aren't?"

"Of course not, idiot. Why else would I say it wasn't a joke!?"

"Then-Then why are you here? Weren't you the one telling me yesterday to show you the way to Kyoto Tower so you can climb it?! Didn't you say you were embarrassed cause you never climbed it before?!" He sputtered.

A crowd had formed around us and people began to whisper. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Even in Kyoto, I couldn't escape the whispers, could I?

"Look, if it's that important to you, take me back to my goddamn brother." I sighed, fed up with all of this goddamn bullshit.

He dumbly nodded, pulling out his phone and calling someone, saying something along the lines of "found him", probably me. Pushing through the crowd of whispering tourists that had gathered around us, he followed behind me as I walked down the stairs down to the entrance and out the door, stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

"Because I need you to lead the way. I don't know where I'm going." I placidly stated.

"Oh. Right. Yeah... Yeah, okay." He distractedly muttered.

I quirked a brow at his behavior (I mean, he'd been yelling not even five minutes ago) but brushed it off, figuring I'd ask him about it later along with how the hell I knew him. The silence was damn near suffocating, both of us having something to say but neither of us willing to talk first as we walked side-by-side, my hands shoved in my pockets and his arms loosely crossed.

"Oh, screw this." He muttered, and I turned to look at him. He sighed, clicking his tongue before looking at me from the sides of his eyes "So... you don't remember... anything?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "To me, it's still late March and my old man's still alive."

"Your dad's dead?"

"Apparently."

"Well... that explains one thing." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing special. But... you don't remember me?"

"Nope."

"Or Kamiki?"

"Is she that chick with the polkabrows?"

"Shima?"

"Is he the one I ran into this morning?"

"Konekomaru?"

"Depends. Is he a cat?"

"What-no!"

"Well, I'm out of ideas. Sorry." I shrugged indifferently. "Let me guess; you all hate me too."

He suddenly faltered in step and stopped. I turned around to face him and quirked a brow.

"What?" He asked, looking almost... stunned? Why?

"I said, you all hate me too-"

"No! No! I got that! Just... what do you mean by that?"

"Mean by what?"

"Why would you think we hated you?"

"Beeecause everyone does?" I asked, giving him the "duh" look. "It's not like I know why. Wait, let me guess, you're my friend, aren't you?" I sarcastically spat, remembering all the times that I'd had a "friend" and they've only been there as a dare, or because they "pitied" me, or they were scared of me and they thought they'd be immune or something if they were my friend.

I don't need anyone's pity.

I don't need people who were there for their own self-indulgence.

I don't need friendship.

"Yes, we are."

Haha, so funny. Like I was going to buy that anytime soon. I don't have _friends_. I mean, it wasn't like I haven't tried my best to make friends before, but regardless, no one stuck around, usually warded off by my freakishnesss. Or... or they ended up liking Yukio better. What could I say? I'm a screw-up, and my brother's everything I'm not. It's no mystery why they'd like him more. Compared to him, I'm a total loser. I guess that's why I don't even bother trying anymore. There's no point. Like I said, they just leave. So, what on earth made this guy think I'd be his friend?

"Save it. Come on, rooster boy, let's go." I rolled my eyes, continuing forward and shoving my thumbs in my pockets.

"No! Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

"Come. On. We don't have all day." I stressed, getting impatient.

Now that I think about it, I've never been a very patient child... er, teenager, I guess...

"Not until you tell me what you meant by that." He said stubbornly.

... Maybe that's why everyone likes Yukio more. That was probably it.

"Okay. Well, have fun standing here. I'll find my way back myself." I widened my eyes dramatically and spreading my arms in a "come at me" motion and flopping my hands back down to my sides.

And I kept on walking, leaving him behind. I heard him scoff, and he walked behind me.

"Go left." He ordered, refusing to walk next to me.

Prissy cabbage patch kid.

"K." I replied.

...

"Go to the right."

Pretentious douchebag.

"Okie dokie."

...

"Just walk in a straight line and we'll be back."

"Finally."

We walked in relative silence for the second time that day.

"Are you... ever going to tell me what you meant by that?"

"Nope." I replied, popping the P.

"I just... I don't get it. You're acting all stoic and dickish. It isn't like you."

"This is how I always act."

"No! It's not! The you that I know is always screaming and acts all brassy and... and excited! And happy! And the you that I know is always annoying me for the hell of it and is sociable and... I just don't understand what's going on!" He burst out, sounding very frustrated.

"Well, I'm obviously not the Rin you apparently know, rooster boy." I said, furrowing my brows.

Why the hell would I act like that? Around this delinquent, of all people? Rooster boy just sighed.

"Well, just so you know, my name isn't rooster boy. It's Ryuji Suguro."

"I'd tell you my name but you already know it." I shrugged indifferently.

Suguro just scoffed and looked away. "Well, we're here." He muttered, stalking off somewhere.

What a weirdo. I walked through the doors, people I didn't know greeting me left and right, and I quickly found Yukio working a hole in the wooden floor with all of his agitated pacing.

"Yo." I called out.

His head shot up, his eyes met mine, and in an instant he was standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders, calling me an idiot. _'Nothing new there, little bro.'_

"Why would you run off like that!? Oh, Rin, what if you'd gotten hurt or something?! And another thing-" He rambled, shaking me occasionally and making me dizzy while some weird kids on-looked in slight surprise, slight relief, and something else. I eyed them back as they stared and quirked a brow. They all seemed a bit awkward, like they weren't quite sure what to do. That is, until...

"Rin, I'm glad you're okay!" Some blonde chick with large breasts (God, do all of these girls have huge boobs?) suddenly wailed and she tackled me in a hug.

What... the hell?

It was like a flip had switched. Wait, no, that's wrong. It was like a switch had flipped. The other weirdos suddenly jolted into action as well.

A girl with weird eyebrows that I instantly named Polkabrows was like "You're such an idiot! Why would you go off like that? Are you _trying_ to die?"

A short teen with glasses chimed in with "I'm happy to see you aren't injured."

"Man, are you trying to kill your brother? You're gonna make him have a stroke!" The pinked haired teen laughed. I think I'll call him Pinky.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Who... are these people?

"Yukio, who're they?" I bluntly asked.

And suddenly, everything fell silent.

 **Annnnnnd that's a wrap. Yes! Tragic tidbit = Unlocked! I hope you enjoyed; if we can do it, we'll try to make a double update. Hang in there!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I know it has been about 2 weeks since my last update. College started last week and I've been busy. Don't worry. I have another chapter that WILL be up this weekend. I just need to finish editing it.**

 **I'm sadden to say that** _ **Peer Into The Abyss**_ **is doing rather poorly that I am starting to lose the motivation to write the story. :( Should I perhaps revise the beginning chapters to see if that will gain more readers?**

 **A big thank you to GoddamnAnimeGekko, Attackoneverything, NaruShika-Forever, inlovewithshizaya, OrangeWolf4, KawaiiiPotato, TheFutureWriterIsHere, and nicoleAnE for the amazing reviews! As always, you are all amazing. Also, a big thank you to everyone who decided to follow/favorite this story. You are all awesome!**

 **GoddamnAnimeGekko: No one can defy anime logic. :P What will they do? I guess you should stay tune to find out. :D**

 **Attackoneverything: Rin is probably wondering "who the hell is Everyone?" Like Everyone was a person. :P**

 **NaruShika-Forever: I wonder how they will convince Rin that. Hmm…**

 **inlovewithshizaya: Yes, you are allowed to hit someone with glasses. :P Suguro and Rin and violence, what else can I say? I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **OrangeWolf4: I hope this chapter help!**

 **KawaiiiPotato: Who doesn't love it when Bon hurts Rin or Rin hurts Bon? I personally find it hilarious! Haha :D**

 **TheFutureWriterIsHere: Well, here is more for you. ;)**

 **nicoleAnE: Thank you so much! I really hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **This chapter was written by Evilneko101 with yours truly who did all the editing.**

 **Evilneko101, it's your turn.**

 **In case you've already forgotten, In the previous chapter...**

 _I furrowed my brows in confusion. Who... are these people?_

 _"Yukio, who're they?" I bluntly asked._

 _And suddenly, everything fell silent._

 **And now...**

I looked around in bemused confusion, unsure of what to do. Polkabrows and the blondie that I dubbed as Boobalicious looked confused, Pinky's head was tilted, his eyebrows furrowed, and the very short, stubby gray hair teen (he could almost be considered bald) stared at me, as if waiting for the punchline of the joke.

"Okumura, quit screwing with us!" Pinky suddenly laughed. "You had me for a second there! Ahahahah, oh man!"

"Rin, you're so silly!" Boobalicious giggled, walking over to me and hugging me again, making me stiffen in place. "Really though, you're gonna kill Yuki! Don't go running off like that again!" She pouted, letting go of me in favor of placing her hands on her hips in what seemed to be a motherly act of scolding.

"Honestly! Quit being such an idiot!" Polkabrows muttered, crossing her arms and folding a leg of the other. "Not that I was worried though."

Tsundere much?

"I'm glad you're okay. Did Bon give you any trouble on the way here?" The shorty pleasantly questioned, looking almost apologetic.

What the hell?

I slowly turned to look at my brother, who'd gone ghostly pale in the face (was this four-eyes going to throw up out of stress or something?), with a comically bewildered look painted on my face. Wordlessly, I grabbed my chagrin, taller brother by the shirt collar and dragged him elsewhere to talk one on one, leaving those... people over there.

I didn't bother beating around the bush and just got to the point. "Yukio, who are they and why do they act so familiar with me?"

Yukio looked around nervously, looking unsure of how to respond to me, unable to meet my eyes. I gently squished his cheeks and pulled him down to look me in the eyes.

"Quit screwin' around and just tell me!"

"They're... they're your friends." He finally spits out.

Again, with this friend bullshit?

"Okay, now what are they really?" I asked him, staring at him vexedly.

"Rin, they're actually your friends." He said more insistently.

"Cut it out, already! I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't _have_ friends!" I stressed, shaking him a bit as if to knock his brain back into place because _clearly_ it wasn't working properly! "Did the old man drop you on the head _multiple times_ when we were babies or something?! What the hell is up with this friendship bullshit?! Tell me the truth already!"

"They are your friends, whether you want to believe it or not!" Yukio suddenly shouted, swatting my hands around from him. "Quit shaking me everywhere!"

"What part of 'I don't have friends' did you not understand?! Was it the 'don't' part?!"

"Things changed, Rin! I swear on Father Fujimoto that they're your friends!"

"Why in the hell would they want to be _my_ friends?" I growled. "Do they even know who I am?!"

"Depends on what you're referring to!"

"I don't know! Everything I guess!" I burst out.

Yukio sighed, pushing up his glasses. "The only thing they don't know about is your reputation back home."

Oh look! A wild question has appeared for the 985684th time today!

"Where the hell did I meet those people then?!" I demanded.

Where would I have met them if not at home?

"At True Cross Academy." Yukio agitatedly replied, pulling his hair.

Okay, now he was really pulling my leg here. "What? Why would I have ever stepped foot in a prestigious stuck-up place like _that_?!" I demanded.

"Because you are training to become an exorcist!"

"What? I... I don't understand."

"You don't understand anything, and neither do I! I don't know how to tell you that they're actually your friends, about school, and... and everything! I'm just as confused as you are!" Yukio snapped at me. "I don't know why you can't remember anything and I don't know how to even begin telling you everything! I just don't! What do you want me to do, Rin?!" Yukio demanded.

I backed away at his tone. I've never really seen him like this before. All of a sudden, it hit me. I'd woken up without any memory, bombarded him with questions, ran off, and all of this time, he's probably been beyond stressed out. And suddenly, I felt like shit. All this time, I had been focused on everything else regarding myself that I hadn't even stopped to think about how my younger twin brother would feel.

God, I am such a selfish prick.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I blurted out, bowing my head.

Yukio faltered. "What?"

"I've been thinking of myself so much that I haven't bothered to think of you." I muttered. "You're probably just as stressed out and confused as me. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"N-No! It's not that! Yes, I'm confused, but I'm not the one who's missing all of my memories and I'm not being pounded by all of this new information all at once. It's no wonder you're so overwhelmed. You only just learned about demons and everything else not even a couple hours ago."

"That doesn't excuse me being such an ass about this. You've probably been worried."

"Look, you've got every right to be confused about this, and I would've been surprised if you didn't snap at some point."

"Let's just forget about this for now." I sighed.

And, to my surprise, Yukio leaned over and hugged me. Initially, I stiffened up, unused to displays of affection (We've; well, I've never exactly been the touchy-feely sort of person due to... I have no idea.) but eventually, I let myself relaxed and slowly hugged Yukio back, sighing and resting my forehead on his shoulder. I'd never wanted to admit it, but hugging... hugging was kind of nice. To my surprise, my eyes started to sting a bit for some reason and I hurriedly willed the tears away. I do _not_ cry. Crying is not cool.

"Oh, there you two are!" A voice called out. "They're over here!"

Hastily, I pulled away from my brother to meet eyes with the pink hair dude from before. "Oh. Did I just interrupt something?"

"No, we were just finishing talking. Sorry to trouble you." Yukio stated.

"Oh! Yeah, Okumura just yanked you off somewhere. We were a bit confused." Pinky smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just wanted to see if you two were okay."

"We're good." I shrugged.

"Good to hear!"

"Hi Rin!" Boobalicious called from over Pinky's shoulders.

"Oh, h-hi." I awkwardly replied, lifting my hand up slowly in greeting.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay!" She smiled at me cheerfully. "Hey, do you want to help cook for the people here? It's going to be lunch time soon and we need some help, and you're great at cooking!" She offered, getting up in my face and grabbing my shoulders. "I can't cook very well; I always use too much spices! Haha!" She giggled.

Wait, cooking?

Awwwwww yeah. Now _this_ was something that I could do.

"Yeah, of course..." I began determinedly, before faltering when I remembered I didn't know her name.

"Shiemi." Yukio hissed, quiet enough that no one else could hear but loud enough to reach my ears.

"... Shiemi! Lead the way!" I said, forcing a smile on my face after remembering what Suguro had told me I acted like.

I sent reassuring glance at my brother over my shoulder, telling him I'd be alright through facial expression. I mean, this girl knew me, but she probably hadn't known for a long time. This couldn't be that hard, right? Yeah, this'd be easy and hey, I'd be putting my one productive talent to use!

* * *

I was wrong. I was so so wrong.

This is hard.

The blondie, Boobalicious, jabbered on and on about what I had apparently done before I had blacked out and lost my memories (even if she didn't know about that). She'd asked if I remembered what had happened with the 'Impure King' before I'd blacked out and I'd accidentally let it slip that I didn't. But instead of figuring out that I was basically an amnesiac, she thought I'd just forgotten because of the intense fighting I had apparently done and had proceeded to fill in the details for me in a very animated fashion while the other people working in the kitchen watched with laughter in their eyes.

"And from what Suguro tells me, you were like WHOOOOSH! while riding on Kuro's back with him behind you over the miasma! Oh! And Suguro got all grumpy when he told me about how you wouldn't stop calling him Princess Suguro! Hahahahaha! That would've been really funny to hear!" She rambled.

Despite how much she talked (she actually seemed to genuinely like me; who'd have thought?), I couldn't help but be kind of fond of her. A part of me told me that I knew her, but for the life of me, I just couldn't remember who she was. Shame, really. She was kinda cute, and although I wouldn't voice it, I wouldn't mind hugging her. She looks soft. I'd actually probably break her in the end, so I probably shouldn't hug her. I don't want to hurt her, she's too nice and innocent. 'Okay, that's it. This girl is under my protection. Nobody's going to hurt a hair on this girl's head.' I decided, nodding to myself.

"And then you were like BAM! And Suguro says that Ms. Shura watched you unsheathe your sword and you burned away all of the miasma! You saved so many people! Rin, you're so amazing! I wish I was as strong as you!"

I looked over at blond-boob-Shiemi. "You already are." I bluntly said. "I mean, if you're my friend, that's quite a stunt on its own." I wryly smiled at her.

"Thank you!" She blushed, before frowning a bit. "But what do you mean by that last part?" She asked as I arranged food in the bento boxes.

"... Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "Okay, I'm done in here!"

"Waaah?! I didn't even help! I was so caught up in telling the story!" She wailed in shock.

"Eh, it's okay. Don't sweat it, okay?" I swatted her lightly on the shoulder good-naturedly. "Alright, I'm going to go bother my brother, don't... don't die or something in the time that I'm gone, okay?"

"Pfft-hahahah! You're so silly, Rin! You got it! Go find Yuki, and tell him I said hi!"

"See ya later." I waved over my shoulder.

I wandered down the hall, following the signs to the lobby area...

... that is, until someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a room.

How nice.

Today was just getting better and better.

 **Ooh~! Cliffhanger! I wonder who it is?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to start off** _ **with**_ **my deepest apologies. It has been about 4 months since I last updated when I was supposed to be updating once a week. I was busy dealing with college, work, and some family issues which means I was also dealing with some stress. I am so sorry. Thank you all for your patience. I will try to update again as soon as I can. I am probably going to aim for once a month on this story for now and perhaps when things become less stressful I can go back to once a week.**

 **Is anyone else as excited as I am for** _ **Blue Exorcist - Kyoto Saga**_ **coming out this weekend? I can't wait! ^_^ It's going to be sssoooo good! Did I mention I met Bryce Papenbrook at the end of October? For those who do not know, he is the English voice actor of Rin Okumura. He is super cool! If you ever go to a con, I would highly recommend to go meet Bryce.**

 **A big thank you to AkabaneSho, Attackoneverything, NaruShika-Forever, (two) Guest, inlovewithshizaya, Bloodina The Dictator, nicoleAnE, SakuraKoi, KawaiiiPotato, W.D Orian, and SuperSisters513 for the reviews! I really do appreciate those who have reviewed multiple times to let me know they're still with the story. You are all amazing! Also, a big thank you to everyone who decided to follow/favorite this story. I have a total so far of 45 favorites and 63 followers! I never had a story be so popular before. Thank you so much for helping me come all this way and for enjoying! Every single last one of you are awesome!**

 **AkabaneSho: Yes, the most beloved cliffhanger. You shall meet this again. :D Thank you so much for looking forward to future chapters.**

 **Attackoneverything: Am I and Evilneko101 that bad to him? We keep making him go through a lot… Nah! He can handle it. XP**

 **NaruShika-Forever: Haha, sorry but it had to happen. Aren't cliffhangers the best?**

 **Guest (1): I thought my story was doing very well. I thought this was, if not the best, one of the best stories I have ever written. I personally like my summary the way it is and do not like to give too much detail out. There is a reason my summary and title don't have the same feeling as you put it. I put a lot of effort into my story and into each and every chapter. I reread each chapter about a million times before I even post and that doesn't count the amount of times my coauthor may do her part. I'll be honest, I really took this review kind of negatively even though I know it is meant to be helpful. Perhaps it was the way it was worded. It sounds like you do not even like the story. I apologize for that. I guess I cannot please everyone. I also apologize that you feel like I am an amateur at writing fanfic when I have been writing for over 11 years. I put tons and tons of research into my stories and into each and every chapter. I'm so sorry you may have a problem with my writing style. And I am so sorry if I am taking your review the wrong way.**

 **inlovewithshizaya: Hehe, ^-^ thank you for enjoying. Please continue to enjoy. It is time for you to figure out who grabbed Rin.**

 **Bloodina The Dictator: Hehe! Cliffhangers!**

 **nicoleAnE: I'm sorry but that was hilarious! I'm sorry that Evilneko101 and I almost made you throw your phone. Thank you for enojoying.**

 **SakuraKoi: And more you will get!**

 **KawaiiiPotato: I'm so glad the update made your day. Hopefully this update will help! I do apologize that it has been so long since the last update. Are you excited for season 2 coming out this weekend? I know I am! Little cute Rin… Hehe :P**

 **Guest (2): Here is your update! I'll most likely leave you hanging again though…**

 **W.D Orian: Hehe! Here you go!**

 **SuperSisters513: Why does everyone think it is Bon? Hmm, I wonder if you are right or if you are wrong. Let's find out!**

 **This chapter was written by Evilneko101 and edited by moi (me)! Here you go Evilneko101:**

 **In the last chapter...**

 _"I wandered down the hall, following the signs to the lobby area..._

 _...that is, until someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me into a room._

 _How nice._

 _Today was just getting better and better."_

 **And now...**

"What the he-"

Before I could finish yelping, a warm hand fitted over my mouth, preventing me from speaking. I immediately licked the land and my assailant drew back in disgust.

"Dude, did you just lick my hand?!" The obviously male person demanded, sounding repulsed.

I batted what was "his" arm away from my facial regions and fumbled around the wall for a light switch. Almost immediately I found the switch and shortly after, the light bulb above the two of us flickered on to reveal...

Suguro.

... The shit?

"Rooster boy? What the hell are you doing?" I looked at him in half incredibility, half in what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you way.

"We need to talk." He said, his lips pressed and his arms crossed, seemingly leaving no room for debate.

"Piss off." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, reaching out an arm to open the space between the door frame and the wall wide enough for me to pass.

Suguro shook his head and closed the door, a slight smug smirk on his face.

"What's that stupid look for?" I quirked an eyebrow disdainfully, reaching towards the doorknob and pulling it down.

It didn't budge.

I tried the doorknob again, jiggling it over and over again.

"I locked it." Suguro widened his eyes in a mocking fashion and crossed his arms again. "Just try getting out now."

"I could just unlock it." I replied, his voice flat and dripping in irritation.

"No, you can't."

"The lock is in this room, dumbass."

"No. No, it's not. It's outside."

I processed Suguro's words and instantly had to restrain myself from slamming my face on the door because a face-palm wasn't quite enough for this situation.

"So... the lock's outside of the door?" I twiddled my thumbs, eyeing the closed closet door.

"Yep!" Suguro smiled, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

"And it's locked?"

"Just so that only I'm able to let you out of this."

"So, I'm stuck in here until you let me out?"

"Yep."

"Hmm... now, how do you suppose you'll do that?" I raised my eyebrows, an expectant and overwhelmingly fake smile plastered on my face.

Suguro froze for a minute, looking over at me. The smug smile that had been on his face slowly melted off and stared at me, who was still staring at him with a mocking smile. Suguro opened and closed his mouth again and again, like those fish in the pet stores that stare at you with dead eyes as you pass.

"I... I didn't think this through." Suguro sighed, slumping his shoulders and shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"No. No, you didn't. Way to go, jackass." I folded my arms, leaning against the wall and sliding down it into a loose crouching position.

"... Shit. I don't have my phone." Suguro cursed, leafing through his pockets.

"I've got mine, but given the luck that I have, it's probably dead. It was low on battery earlier." I pressed the ON button to my phone and sure enough, it had died. "Looks like we're going to starve to death in here. Woooo." I sardonically spat, throwing up my hands in exasperation. "At least it's kinda roomy in here. If it wasn't, I'd end up stabbing you."

Suguro grunted when he sat down, facing me with a bland expression. His hands folded on top of one of his knees and he leaned back a bit, shifting and getting comfortable. He suddenly got an odd look on his face, and he twisted to face the wall adjacent to him. His hands unfolded and he groped around the wall, pressing something, and light suddenly flooded into the closet. I jumped a bit, slightly startled, but played it off cool. Suguro returned to his previous position and stared directly at me. I tried to avoid his eyes but they pierced right through me and frankly, it was kind of creepy.

"...W-What do _you_ want?!" I finally snapped, folding my arms closer to myself and locking my knees, cursing the slight stutter in my voice over and over again.

"We're both trapped in here, so you might as well talk."

"And why should I do that?" I curled in on myself a bit more, crossing my arms tighter and stiffening, glaring at Suguro with eyes that dared him to force me to talk.

"Because obviously something's up with you."

"I'm preeeeetty sure that there's nothing "up" with me." I muttered, making finger quotations and drawing out the "pretty" part in a high-pitched "duh" tone.

"And I'm pretty sure that you're a liar."

"Piss off. It's not your problem and unless you want it cut off, keep your nose out of my goddamn business." I rolled my eyes, scooting away from Suguro.

"I'll risk it. Talk to me. I'm your friend, moron."

"No, you're not." I turned away from Suguro and hugged my knees.

" _Hm?" My hands and left leg were snatched and restrained by something slimy, crawly, and absolutely disgusting. From somewhere in the back of my ears, I heard Shima scream in absolute terror. I whirled around to face two… things hold me up in the air, leaving me dangling. "Wha… AAAAAH!"_

" _What're you doing?!" Suguro angrily shouted, clearly annoyed._

 _Oh crap! It's got both my arms! I squirmed and struggled. I'll just use my flames after everyone leaves! "I'm all right! I'll deal with it and catch up! Go on without me!"_ _I assured everyone. "It'll be dawn soon, so you better hurry!" I called, wincing a bit as the grip around my wrists tightened and I was swung around like a rag doll when the ground began to shake._

"Okumura?" I heard Suguro call out but I couldn't break free out of this memory.

 _"You're always doing this!" Suguro glared up at me with a surprising amount of frustration evident on his face._

" _Sorry!" I chuckled awkwardly._

 _"You fool! I'm going to help you!" He yelled at me and my eyes widened._

 _"Shima! Your staff!" Suguro demanded. "Get ready to run!"_

 _"Be careful with that! Okay!" Shima handed it over, sweat-dropping._

"Okumura!? What the hell?" Suguro called out to me, and subconscious I felt him shake my shoulder, and in the back of my mind I heard him gasp.

 _Suguro picked up something from the forest floor and stuck it on the staff before he hurled it at the moth monster thingy. "Namah samanta-vajranam ham-mam!"_

 _The moth screamed in agony and I was sent flying, landing in a pool of bugs and insects._

" _Kiriku!" Suguro called and the staff returned from the moth into his hands._

" _Wow!" Cool! That was amazing._

 _Suguro reached a hand out down for me, "C'mon! I can't do anymore!"_

" _Huh? You didn't beat it?"_

" _Ruuun!" He yelled and yanked me along with him by the hand._

 _All of us ran into our places and I pulled the lantern along while screaming, "Hnnngaah!"_

 _"Thanks!" I called at Suguro._

 _"I was just payin' you back!"_

"Okumura! Snap out of it, dammit! What's wrong?! Why are your eyes all weird?!"

" _Paying me back?"_

" _You saved me not by sharing your ridiculous desire to defeat Satan but declaring it openly!" He embarrassedly stated._

 _"It's not following us anymore." Konekomaru reported._

" _Let's take a break." Suguro declared as we stopped to catch our breaths._

" _I never gave it much thought." I spoke slyly and what I thought was cool._

 _Suguro tsked at my reponse. "Listen, I don't think you're stupid. But…" He suddenly said. "Don't try to do everything yourself. Don't forget you have friends!" Suguro yelled at me, staring at me intently._

 _I froze in place, stunned. "Right…"_

I gasped when I broke free of the memory. I briefly forgot where I was and I looked wildly around the room.

"Okumura?!"

I whirled to face Suguro, who gripped my shoulders. "What was that?!"

I swallowed hard and roughly pushed him off me. He grunted when he hit the wall and I pressed myself into a corner. What the HELL was that supposed to be?! I shook in place, finding it hard to process all of that at once. That... that had actually happened. Suguro was my... my friend. How could I have forgotten that?! But... why can't I remember being his friend? Or anyone's, for that matter? Suguro groaned and glared at me, wincing and rubbing the back of his head.

"The hell was that for?!" He demanded, getting up in my face.

"G-Get away from me, a-asshole!" I sputtered, still shaking slightly.

I tightened my fist into a ball in an effort to stop it from trembling to the point that my palm began to bleed, but it didn't help much.

"Hey! What just happened?!" Suguro grabbed my arm.

"I-I remembered something! Back off!"

"You remembered something!?" He asked, getting only closer to me.

Oh God, I was starting to get dizzy. "Please... please just back off."

And just like that, the closet door clicked open and through hazy vision, I saw some pretty lady walk in, before freezing once she saw us in our compromising position.

"O-Oh! Am I interrupting something?! I'm so sorry, you two just keep doing your thing-" The woman suddenly cut herself off, and I saw Suguro look up at her in absolute mortification.

"... Ryuji?" She stared him in disbelief and bewilderment.

"... Mom?"

Oh, for fuck's sake.

"I... I would've never expected you to be homosexual..."

"M-Mom, wait, I-I can explain."

"No no! I support you, just don't make out with your boyfriend here in the closet! It's too ironic, don't you think? I'll just leave you two alone; don't be so embarrassed!"

"Mom, listen for a second-!"

But Suguro was too late. His Mom had run off (and she seemed to be giggling; wow), leaving the closet door open. Suguro and I both sat there in a silence for a whole minute, frozen in place. Suddenly, he stopped half-straddling me and sat on the backs of his calves, staring out of the open closet door.

"... My mom thinks I'm gay now." He murmured, and he buried his face in his hands. "I'm so screwed." He laughed in an odd high-pitched voice.

Shakily, I stood up, steadying myself against the wall. "We'll... we'll talk later." I shuffled out of the closet awkwardly, hugging myself a bit.

He didn't bother to stop me.

 **This entire chapter is one huge "out of the closet" joke and I regret nothing. Good ol' Bonables and Rin will talk in the next chapter because Rin's been forced to accept that yes; Suguro is indeed his "friend".**

 **Oh boy.**


End file.
